Creatures of the Night
by The Cat Loving Kid
Summary: Ellie Oaktree is a normal 19-year-old farmer. She lives in Desert Rose Village, a peaceful little town in the middle of the Skull Desert. But one fateful night, everything changes, and Desert Rose Village will never be the same... Join Ellie as she meets new friends and allies, and becomes involved in a ferocious war with Minecraftia's most dangerous entity. Rated T for violence.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft. I only own the characters, except for Steve. Fun fact: in this Minecraft fan-fiction, the world isn't blocky as it usually is. Please imagine the scenery and characters realistically. **

* * *

The warm sun slowly rises high into the sky. The skeletons littering the sandy fields of Skull Desert burst into flame and burn to their inevitable demise. The citizens of Desert Rose Village stir in their homes, slowly waking from a good night's sleep. One by one, they step out of their abodes into the warm sunshine, and begin to go about their daily business.

This is no different for Ellie Oaktree. The 19-year-old farm girl opens her blue eyes and rises from her bed. She makes her way to her small kitchen, where she takes an apple from her chest and begins to eat it. She also takes a small fish from the chest. "Isaac! Here, kitty!" she calls. A ginger cat walks into the kitchen and curls around his master's legs, purring and looking hungrily at the meal. Ellie hands the fish to her feline friend, who devours it hungrily.

After she had prepared herself for the day, she exits her home and makes her way to the village crop gardens, with her trusty iron hoe in hand. As she walks, she passes a man in his early forties with neat, brown hair. This was none other than the village's mayor, Steven Stonewall. He was also Ellie's uncle.

"Good morning, Uncle Steve!" Ellie calls to him. "Good morning, Ellie," he replies warmly. "Ready for a busy day in the gardens?" The young woman nods and replies cheerfully, "Yes sir!" Steve chuckles at Ellie's enthusiasm. "Alright then. Don't overwork yourself!" he calls to her, as she has already begun to walk off. "I won't!"

She finally arrives at the first garden - a wheat plantation. Gripping her hoe firmly, she sets to work, harvesting wheat plant after wheat plant. She replants the empty plots of land as she goes and bundles the harvested wheat into bales to save space in her pack.

Once the first garden had been tended to, Ellie makes her way to the next; a sugar cane plantation.

As the day goes on, Ellie moves all over the village; from garden to garden, harvesting crop after crop. Her job was a tiring one, but she still undertook it with determination and enthusiasm.

In the afternoon, as the sun begins to set, the farm girl finally completed her work for the day. She heads home, exhausted from harvesting and planting all day long. Placing her now full pack on her kitchen table, she reaches into her chest and pulls out a gold nugget. She walks out of her front door yet again and heads toward the village bakery.

After a few minuted of walking through the brightly lit streets, Ellie sees the bakery just up ahead. She walks over quickly and enters. Once she enters, she is greeted by Sarah Wheatley, the baker. "Good evening, Ellie. How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, Mrs Wheatley. How are the kids?"

"Oh, Jimmy and Hannah are doing just fine. What can I do for you?" the kindly woman asks. Politely, Ellie replies, "Would I be able to get two loaves of bread, please?"

"Of course, dear. Coming right up!"

Sarah turns away from the bakery counter and reaches into a chest. Moments later, she stands up straight again and turns to face Ellie. "Here's your bread, dear." Sarah says warmly, and holds out two crisp loaves of bread. Ellie takes them from her and says, "Thank you, Mrs Wheatley. I'll come around tomorrow morning with the latest wheat crop!"

Ellie turns around and exits the bakery. She looks up to the sky and notices that the moon is already out. Realising how late it is, she decides to take a shortcut to her home through a slightly darker alleyway.

She walks quickly down the alley, trying to get home before she gets attacked by a skeleton. Suddenly, an odd shadow falls over her. She looks up to the sky and sees what appears to be a large bat. Oddly, it's shaped like a human with wings… Ellie quickly dismisses it as a bat, and her imagination is playing tricks on her.

Finally, Ellie arrives back at her own home. Once inside, she puts one of her loaves of bread into her kitchen chest and quickly eats the other. She grabs out another fish for her cat Isaac and heads upstairs to bed.

As she lies in her bed, her mind wanders to the strange shadow she saw on her way home from the bakery. She swore it looked it resembled a human… Ellie mentally scolds herself for being so foolish. People didn't have wings. She closes her eyes and falls into a well-earned slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Here is my latest fan-fiction, 'Creatures of the Night'! I know it's been ages since I updated any of my other stories, but I've been really busy. My school term is nearly over, so I'll be able to write more! I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet of the story so far! As for the rest of it, I hope you like va- Wait, I'm not gonna give you spoilers! Also, this story will have a sequel! I will try to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P., but be patient in the meantime. So, as always, please leave a review (no flames thank-you-very-muchly) and be sure to stay tuned for updates! That's all for now, TCLK out! **


End file.
